roll20_pathfinder_kingdom_builder_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrith
Lyrith was one of the original 500 to be exiled through the Portal by Msimangu. Description He was 5'6'' and carried his supplies in a backpack and had a greatsword and a composite bow strapped to his back. Lyrith stored his spellbook in a clip under his half-cape. His armor was studded leather, with a seemingly dark gold trim. Background Lyrith's parents were nomadic wizards, moving from place to place on a regular basis. They taught Lyrith magic from a young age, all while traveling and seeing the world. Childhood Lyrith's family was attacked in a bandit ambush on their caravan when he was still just a child. His parents managed to kill one of the bandits, but were killed by the rest of the group. In a rage, Lyrith took the fallen bandit's weapon and tried to attack one of the bandits. He was stabbed, bludgeoned, and left for dead. Though dying, he was saved when a another group of traveling wizards found his family's caravan. Lyrith was adopted by one of the wizards who had saved him, Quill Masquer. Young adulthood Quill became the headmaster of a local wizards' college, and and Lyrith continued his tutelage under Quill as a student of the college. They had a close relationship. Near Lyrith's graduation, he learned that Quill had become corrupt and was using mind-altering magic to abuse Lyrith's fellow classmates. He confronted Quill and got him to promise to stop. At Lyrith's graduation, he learned that Quill had not actually stopped, so in a blind rage he stabbed Quill to death. Lyrith was ultimately arrested and charged with murder. Out of his respect for Quill, Lyrith claimed it was unprovoked cold-blooded murder. He was exiled through the Portal for this. History Lyrith often wanted to pause during the travels, proclaiming the need to examine different subjects of the new world. Drow ambush Lyrith helped the party fight off the drow ambush on Sarenith 5th, 0 KE. Following the defeat of the drow, Lyrith wanted to take all of the bodies of the drow for research, as well as the three prisoners. He was eventually talked down to just taking two of the bodies. Trip to Purple Dress After accompanying the party to Golden Rose on Sarenith 9th, 0 KE, Lyrith decided to set out on his own to visit Purple Dress. Queen Conchiana's counselor had warned us to avoid the ruler of Purple Dress, Vladimars. We were told that he was dangerous. Even so, Lyrith decided to travel from Golden Rose to Purple Dress with Walter and Malaka on Sarenith 11th, 1 KE. After having spent the night in Purple Dress, Lyrith, Walter Craven and Malaka started on their journey back to Wayland, and arrived on Sarenith 12th, 1 KE. When Lyrith arrived, Levy chewed him out for having gone to Purple Dress without letting her know. Lyrith insisted that he had mentioned it to her the day before and had gotten her approval, but Levy said that no such conversation had occurred, and that Lyrith had left without talking to her about it. When discussion turned to what Lyrith had discussed with Vladimars, Lyrith mentioned that he was asked to blow up a temple in exchange for being offered the opportunity to learn magic. After a lengthy and heated discussion that Lyrith did not back down from, and after having interrupted her several times, Levy told Lyrith that she didn't trust him and he would not be allowed to leave Wayland on his own. Lyrith mentioned that Vladimars had given him a way to blow up the temple, and claims he mentioned at the time that it was actually a manner of explosive rune placed on his left hand. Lyrith frequently encouraged the party to let him go to the temple as he believed he would be able to safely use the rune to destroy the temple. Hand explosion After the party returned from a visit to The Wizard On Arodus 20th, 1 KE, Lyrith decided to inspect one of the books The Wizard had given us, The Book of Occult Mysteries. Upon touching the book, the rune on Lyrith's left hand began to have a blinking glow. Lyrith set the book down and asked for help from the rest of the party. After being told that the rune was intended for use to blow up a temple, Magnus decided that Lyrith's hand was probably about to blow up. He called for the town guard and got his wood saw so he could cut Lyrith's hand off before it killed him. Yvandir stepped in and offered to do it instead, and Magnus agreed. Lyrith was extremely reluctant during this process, but ultimately allowed Yvandir to begin sawing his hand off. Yvandir was unable to finish by the time that Lyrith's hand blew up. Both Yvandir and Lyrith were injured in the blast, and although Yvandir's injuries quickly recovered, Lyrith remained one-handed after this. Imprisonment After this incident, Lyrith was imprisoned in the Wayland jail by Levy's orders. He was allowed to craft himself a construct hand and was allowed unrestricted contact with the outside world during his imprisonment. Letter from Vladimars On Neth 18th, 1 KE, Vladimars wrote a letter to Lyrith expressing disappointment with his failure to destroy the temple, but offering him a second chance if he'd return to Purple Dress. The messenger was intercepted in Wayland by then-spymaster Grimdyllyn Stonerain who brought it to Levy. Levy devised a clever ploy to test Lyrith's loyalty and brought the letter to Magnus, asking him to forge a similar letter in Vladimars' handwriting which would instead offer Lyrith a second chance if he would be willing to distract the guards for an unspecified purpose. Lyrith declined the offer, demonstrating that his loyalty laid closer to Wayland than Purple Dress. He was released. Lyrith's construct After his release, Lyrith and Walter began working on a project in secret. After about five months of work, Lyrith's construct was complete. Lyrith mentioned that the project cost nearly 50,000 gp, though he could not identify the source of his funding. Ovrul Griv was upset with Lyrith for having spent so much money on the construct when it could potentially have been better spent elsewhere, and also expressed concern that Lyrith may have done something evil or been funded by a nefarious source to get the money, though Lyrith rejected this claim under a zone of truth effect. Resignation and Expedition to Thusfar Lyrith recognized that the rest of the party seemed to conflict with him, so he resigned as Magister of Wayland. He was succeeded by Nendir Mithmiras. Following his resignation, Lyrith decided to embark on a trip to Thusfar, accompanied by Alice, Danert, Yosrick, Malaka, Aulak, and Kremlet. They departed on Desnus 1st, 2 KE, and reached the northern coast by Desnus 3rd, 2 KE. After searching up and down the coast, Alice and Denert's ship was determined lost. The group decided to begin building a new ship to reach Thusfar. They continued working through the Wayland Day new year festival. Murdered by Grimdyllyn On Sarenith 13th, 2 KE, Lyrith was murdered in his sleep by Grimdyllyn Stonerain. His body was discreetly stuffed into a bag of holding which Grimdolyn returned to Wayland. The expedition to Thusfar initially turned back to Wayland to follow the tracks of Lyrith's assailant, but split up when it became clear that the tracks were getting older and older. Walter and three other friends of Lyrith boarded Lyrith's construct to continue following the tracks, while Yosrick and the rest of the expedition continued on to Thusfar. He died at 25 years old, leaving behind no heirs. Category:PCs Category:The Exiled Category:Dead people Category:Former Wayland Council members Category:Missing people Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Former prisoners of Wayland Category:Wayland